The Marvelous Land of Oz
by PrincessMombi31
Summary: This is a more modern version of the Marvelous Land of Oz with Princess Ozma, Dorothy,aunt em and henry, general jinjur, glinda, the good witch of the north, the Wizard, The Wicked Witches of the North, South,East,and West, Mombi, The Nome King, Regina, Emma, David Nolan, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Rumplestiltskin andDr. Whale. Featuring OZ AND STORYBROOKE!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Wilson was an 11 year old girl who lived in Boston. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She lived with her mother Marsha Wilson, who was a psychiatrist. Marsha was not her birth mother, she adopted Olivia when Olivia was just a few months old.

On the afternoon of October 1, Olivia was walking home from school when she passed by a pumpkin patch that had been set up for halloween. Suddenly, a very silly idea came into her head.

"I'll get a pumpkin, carve it, make a scarecrow, stand it in the doorway, and video mom's reaction to it when she comes home!" she thought.

Olivia bought a large, very gnarly pumpkin with the change she had left over from her lunch money. She took it home and carved it. To make it extra gruesome, she strategically placed some of the pumpkin pulp along the edge of the jack-o-lantern's mouth. Then, She picked up some old tree limbs out of the yard and fashioned a long, gangly, sort of body out of them.  
>Olivia dug through her mom's closet, and dressed her creation in one of her mother's long black evening gowns that she only wore to office parties. Then, she pulled a blonde wig out of her own closet and placed it on the head of her creation.<p>

At 5:30 p.m. she placed her digital camera on the dining room table and hid under the if on cue, she heard her mother's car roar into the driveway. She placed the record button.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT DR. PIPIT ALWAYS PUTS HIS PATIENTS ON MEDICATION THAT MAKES THEM ADDICTED! HE JUST WANTS TO GIVE THEM PILLS THEY DON'T NEED AND I HAVE TO TRY TO WEEN THEM OFF OF IT!" Olivia heard her thunder angrily into her cell phone as she unlocked the door. She threw the door open, and shrieked when she saw the creation. "GET OUT WOMAN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she bellowed as she swung her purse at it, knocking it to the floor, and splattering the pumpkin all over the entryway.

Olivia laughed so hard that her sides hurt. Then, she peeked out from under the tablecloth. Her mom was staring at the mess with her mouth open in shock. Then, a huge smile spread across her mother's face, and she started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face!" Olivia laughed. "My video's sure to be a viral sensation now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Oscar would think it was funny!" Olivia said. They were going to leave the next morning to visit her uncle Oscar in Bangor, Maine.


	3. Chapter 3

"He sure would wouldn't he?" Marsha said. She put her purse on the kitchen counter. She noticed a very odd looking envelope sitting on the counter. It was gold. The name, "Mombi Diggs" was written on the front, without any address, Marsha was filled with fear. Mombi was her real first name, but she had only assumed the name Marsha when she returned back to the United States from the country of Oz. Diggs was her real last name, but she changed it too upon returning from Oz. She hated the name Mombi, and her grandmother had given it to her because she said it was a "good name from the old country". Ever since she was little, Mombi always preferred for people to call her by her middle name Marsha.

And no one alive in America today remembered her real name, and she was unnerved that someone from Oz might have found her.

Marsha opened the envelope. There was letter inside. It read:

"Dear Mombi Diggs,

We have kidnapped your brother Oscar Diggs, and are holding him captive here in Oz. If you ever want to see him again, you must come to Storybrooke, Maine within 7 days.

Sincerely,

Queen Jinjur of Oz"

"Who is Queen Jinjur, and who is 'we'" Marsha wondered with fear.

"Are you alright mom?" Olivia asked. Marsha quickly stuffed the letter in her purse. "Yes, yes honey. I'm fine." she lied.


End file.
